


Да здравствует Король

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, What-If
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку "The Lion King. Скар | гиены. "Зачем нам король? Да здравствует республика!" - "Вы откуда таких слов набрались?!".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Да здравствует Король

\- Правильно, зачем король! Долой короля!  
\- Да здравствует республика! - ляпнул Банзай.  
Шрам так удивился, что чуть не свалился с камня.  
\- Чего?! - рявкнул он. Напуганные гиены тут же замолчали и сбились в кучу. - Какая республика? Вы откуда таких слов нахватались?  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он звучно хлопнул лапой по скале.  
\- Впрочем, неважно. Вы всё равно не способны понять их значения. Но чтобы я больше не слышал этой ереси про "долой короля"!  
\- Но-о-о мы п-п-росто д-д-думали... - решилась подать голос Шензи.  
Шрам недовольно фыркнул.  
\- От вас не требуется думать. Только подчиняться более умному товарищу. То есть, мне. Усекли?  
Гиены дружно закивали.  
Шрам ещё раз смерил их подозрительным взглядом и запрыгнул на своё место. Чудесный момент для спонтанной песни был окончательно испорчен, и он счёл это плохим знаком.

\- Я ему не верю, - заявила Шензи. - Как бы нам потом вслед за Муфасой не отправиться. Львам вообще доверять нельзя.  
\- Точно, - поддержал её Банзай. - Они всех не-львов ни в гнилую кость не ставят. Думают, что если с гривой родились, так самые лучшие.  
\- У нас тоже есть грива, - после непродолжительной паузы заметила Шензи.  
Все трое переглянулись.  
\- Но он обещал, что у нас будет много мяса.  
\- Сам подумай - если вместо короля будем мы, то мяса у нас будет ещё больше?  
Они вновь замолчали, глядя на далёкую Скалу Предков. Закатное солнце окрасило её камень кроваво-красным.  
\- А ведь верно, - облизнулся Банзай.  
Думать об этом было приятно. В высшей степени приятно.  
\- И львиные туши ведь покрупнее зебр будут...  
А гиен в землях Прайда было гораздо больше, чем львов.  
\- В одном Шрам прав. Скоро всё изменится, - Банзай обнажил зубы в хищной усмешке, которая вполне могла соперничать с оскалом Шрама. - И гораздо сильнее, чем он ожидает.  
Эд захихикал. На сей раз его смех прозвучал на редкость зловеще.


End file.
